


Stay by My Side

by Marshmallows



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallows/pseuds/Marshmallows
Summary: Siegfried intervenes in his students’ (non-existent) love life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A three step process:  
> I wanted to try writing smut.  
> This wasn’t meant to be smut.  
> It became smut.

“So, when are you confessing your love to Lancelot?” 

Vane immediately spat out the water he had been drinking. “Siegfried?!” Even during breaks on their secret training, Siegfried had ways to catch Vane off guard. 

Siegfried only stared back, his eyes expecting an answer. “Are you not in love with Lancelot?” 

“W-What do you mean?” Vane was not an expert at hiding his emotions. 

Siegfried was a gentle, patient soul; but smiles didn’t come to his tired features easily. It was that knowing smile on his face that now unnerved Vane. “What do you think I mean?”

Vane pretended to think for a moment. “I think you mean...” Vane hummed and hawed. “...that Lan-chan is really cool!”

Siegfried sighed. Once he had laid down his great sword, he walked over to where Vane now sat and stood over him. Vane stared up at him, confused. 

“Who do you want to get stronger for?”

“Lan-chan!”

“Who do you want to protect?”

“Lan-chan!”

“Who are you in love with?”

“Lan-” Vane immediately stopped himself, but his face burned a telling red. “Siegfried! What are you doing?”

“You once told me you wanted to protect the people you love. Does that not include Lancelot?”

“Well… Yeah,” Vane pouted. “But… that love I was talking about is different…”

“What’s the ‘love’ you mean for Lancelot?” Siegfried tilted his head.

Vane scrunched up his face and crossed his arms. He hummed out loud to show he was thinking, his face a picture of concentration. ‘Admiration’. ‘Adoration’. There were many words that could describe the feelings he had for Lancelot. Somewhere along the way, he realised he had picked up ‘love’. What that ‘love’ entailed, Vane wasn’t sure, but all he knew for certain is that he wished to remain by Lancelot’s side. 

“Do you want to get closer to Lancelot?” Siegfried offered. 

Slowly, Vane uncrossed his arms and looked up at Siegfried. To his surprise, Vane almost looked sad. It didn’t suit him. 

“I do,” Vane said. “I want to get stronger so I can support him as the vice captain. I train and train...”

“Do you feel you can’t catch up?” 

Vane let his head drop. The grasp on his bottle of water tightened. It was unnerving to see a usually boisterous man so quiet. 

Suddenly, Vane snapped to attention. “Besides! Lancelot’s type is probably a tidy girl who can help him with his room!” Vane let out a loud laugh, but Siegfried had spent enough time with him to have heard the sound of his real joy. 

Siegfried paused for a moment to let Vane finish his forced laughter. “Don’t you clean his room?”

“Yeah...” Vane trailed off. “But...”

“But?”

“I just do it because I’m used to it. Lan-chan gets super absorbed into training and reading, so he’d often forget to do his room. We lived next to each other, so I’d help him out. That’s all.”

“You’re making a lot of excuses. Have you thought about this before?” Siegfried’s face was serious and solemn. 

Vane froze, a deer in the headlights. “Ah, um… Maybe...”

Siegfried smiled to himself before he walked forward to ruffle Vane’s hair. “Alright. We’ve talked enough. Let’s get back to training before we’ve cooled off.”

Vane didn’t hesitate to change the subject. 

Immediately the next day, Lancelot found he had a visitor. 

“Siegfried… sir?” Lancelot stared in wonder at his former mentor. Even if they had more opportunities to see each other now that Siegfried was no longer in hiding, he usually found that Siegfried would seek him out when he had a purpose in mind. 

“Good day to you, Lancelot,” Siegfried said pleasantly. “Are you busy today?”

“Not really...” Lancelot tried to turn his head slyly to check the state of his quarters.

“I see that you haven’t changed your messy habits, have you?” Siegfried mused, inviting himself in and sitting down on the chair not piled with dirty laundry. 

Lancelot spluttered and immediately shuffled some papers together. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t expecting company...”

“Don’t worry about it,” Siegfried chuckled. “I did call unexpectedly. Vane cleans your room, doesn’t he?”

Lancelot perked his head up at the sound of Vane’s name. “Yes, he does… I haven’t seen him as much recently, as you can see… I rely on him too much for it.”

With full knowledge of where Vane headed off to in secret these days, Siegfried asked, “Do you know where he goes?”

Lancelot frowned, thinking. “Not really… I’ve asked the Captain about it, but I never got a straight answer.”

“Have you asked Vane himself?”

“No...” Lancelot paused, taking a moment to sit behind his desk so that they could talk on an even footing. “I don’t need to monitor Vane… I trust him. I’m curious is all. He usually tells me everything.”

Siegfried leaned forward, placing his arms where he could on Lancelot’s messy desk. “You and Vane are close, aren’t you?” 

Lancelot smiled. “Yeah, we’re childhood friends...” He hesitated for a moment. “Siegfried, sir… Did you come here to ask me about Vane?”

Siegfried smiled, though it was more to himself than anything. It seemed Lancelot would take a bit more effort than Vane. “We were just on the topic, that’s all,” He leaned back to rest against the back of his chair. “What is Vane to you?” Siegfried stared at Lancelot, observing every change in his body language.

Lancelot felt tense. “He’s… a treasured partner. He’s my vice captain.” 

“Is that all?”

“Siegfried, sir… Forgive my rudeness, but I don’t understand,” Lancelot frowned, uneasy. Was this a test? 

“Who do you think Vane treasures?” 

Lancelot wanted to immediately say it was him, but he stopped himself from arrogance. He hesitated; the realisation he actually wasn’t sure where Vane slipped off to these days crossed his mind. Lancelot opened his mouth, then closed it again. 

“Me… I think?” Lancelot finally said quietly. 

“Alright,” Siegfried stood up suddenly, startling Lancelot out of his stupor. “I need to be off. I’m on shopping duty for the crew tonight.”

“Ah… Okay,” Lancelot said quietly, staring up at Siegfried in confusion. 

“You should talk to Vane,” Siegfried said, before he flourished out of the room, leaving a dazed Lancelot behind. 

That same night, Vane was called to Lancelot’s room. Vane was curious why. They talked often when they saw each other, but being specially called to his room seemed more discreet than ever. He supposed Lancelot had something on his mind he wanted to discuss in private, and he made his way there on time.

Lancelot halted his pacing when he heard the knock at his door. Inviting Vane in, he couldn’t hold back his nerves as he sat Vane down. Vane stared back at him, confused. 

“Vane,” Lancelot began. He held his hands in his lap to avoid fidgeting. “Have you been with Siegfried lately?”

Vane spluttered. Was his secret out already? “Why… Why do you ask that, Lan-chan?” 

“He came to me recently and kept asking me strange questions,” Lancelot withheld the fact that it was only that morning Siegfried had paid him a visit. 

“Oh!” Vane couldn’t help but smile. Safe. “What did he say?”

“He kept asking me about you...” Lancelot said, frowning as he did when he was deep in thought. 

An instant realisation made Vane spring out of his seat, and he immediately set to pick up the many socks scattered across the floor. “L-Look, Lan-chan! I cleaned this the other day already! So messy!” Vane filled the heavy air with his nervous laughter. 

“Vane...” 

Vane jumped, as if he had been caught a sock thief. “Yes?”

“Where have you been going lately?” 

“Huh?”

“Do you… have a lover, Vane?”

“What?!” Every sock that Vane was holding fell to the floor with a soft thump. 

“I thought… that was where you’ve been disappearing off to lately. You haven’t told me anything. The Captain didn’t say anything either when I asked… I tried not to think much of it… But Siegfried asking me all those questions lately made me….” Lancelot hesitated, searching for a word.

“Worried?”

“Jealous?” Lancelot looked just as confused as Vane at the word that escaped his lips. He frowned. 

Vane was dumbstruck. Surrounded by fallen socks besides Lancelot’s bedside, he stood there numbly. 

Considering the small size of the rooms on the Grancypher, it didn’t take long for Lancelot to walk up to Vane and clap his hands onto his face. Lancelot squeezed Vane’s cheeks together gently. “Vane!”

It was here that Vane’s knees gave way and he sank down onto Lancelot’s bed. When Vane buried his face in his hands, Lancelot began to fret. He stood over him, wondering how to proceed. 

“Siegfried...” came a mumble through the gaps in Vane’s fingers. 

“What was that?” Lancelot said quietly, straining his ears. 

“Siegfried!” Immediately, Vane shot his head up, startling Lancelot. He grabbed hold of Lancelot’s hands, since that was what he could reach for. “What did he say?”

“Um...” Lancelot flustered about.

“Did he ask about love?” Vane seemed so fired up as he swung Lancelot’s arms to and fro.

“Vane! Please calm down!” Lancelot raised his voice and Vane immediately deflated. “He didn’t ask about love exactly...”

“I’m sorry, Lan-chan… I thought I figured out the meaning behind all this...” Vane mumbled quietly. 

Lancelot let out a loud sigh and sat himself beside Vane. “It’s okay...” He took a moment to reflect. “He asked you about love?”

“Yeah...” Vane pouted and crossed his arms. 

“In relation to me?” 

Vane looked up, and found himself staring at an expectant Lancelot. Lancelot offered him a smile that robbed him of his voice. 

“Vane… Then… Forgive my selfishness… I want to attempt something.”

“Sure?” Vane found himself mumbling.

He wasn’t prepared for when Lancelot leaned forward and kissed him. It was a gentle touch, hesitant and wavering.

“How… did you feel?” Lancelot asked quietly when he was properly sat again. 

Vane found he had no voice again for the umpteenth time that evening. He stared dumbly at Lancelot. 

Lancelot had to sigh, but he offered a smile in sympathy. “You don’t have to tell me, Vane. Use your actions instead.”

Vane hesitated. Lancelot had made it look so easy. He had just leaned forward and their lips were together. Uneasily, Vane mimicked what Lancelot had just done. When they were just inches apart however, he could also see the tension in Lancelot’s body. The way his eyebrows were knitted together, the way he held his hands together. 

Vane snapped shut his eyes and immediately dived in, leaving it up to chance. 

Their heads bumped and they sprang apart with a unified cry of pain.

“I’m sorry, Lan-chan!” Vane spluttered, grabbing hold of him.

“It’s fine...” Lancelot mumbled, his head low.

Vane followed his gaze, and immediately recoiled when he realised how tightly he had been holding Lancelot’s hand. 

Vane cursed his own nerves. They had been physically close before. Vane ran through his mind all the times it had felt natural to hold Lancelot. He remembered when they had drank too much and ended up with their arms around one another, singing; when they had won a hard battle by a hair’s breadth. Vane would wrap up the smaller man in his broad arms and he’d feel so safe. He curled his fists on his lap and cursed his own uselessness. 

He was surprised when he saw slender hands cup over his. Vane jerked his head up, saw Lancelot inches away from him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lancelot placed a hand on his cheek. They stared at each other. Nothing but their soft breathing could be heard.

“Close your eyes,” Lancelot said softly. 

Vane obediently squeezed them shut, and he was met with a kiss. It was gentle again, hesitant. Lancelot lingered longer this time however, and Vane was determined to be responsive. He wrapped his arms around Lancelot, enclosing him tighter into an embrace. Lancelot responded to Vane’s hold by bringing himself in closer.

The difference between their body types was none more stark than when they intertwined. Both never slacked on training, yet despite each other’s developed muscles, Lancelot seemed to fit perfectly between the space of Vane’s legs. 

They had compared body types before. Irritated at first when Vane was suddenly the tall one, jealousy grew into curiosity when they found they had become better at different exercises. Comparison via training was nothing like this however. Before they would race on who would do the most push ups or who would reel in the biggest fish. Menial showmanship. Tests of physical capabilities. None of that aggression showed in the gentleness in which they handled one another at that moment. The warmth of a body so close to another. The joining of two parts. This was altogether a different kind of passion as they felt their hands roam. 

When Lancelot made to pull apart, Vane immediately followed up by smashing their lips together again. Vane felt Lancelot freeze for a moment, probably from the pain, but perhaps, maybe from how unexpected his vigour was. Vane pushed forward, feeling his hand towards the small of Lancelot’s back and pulled him in closer. He could feel Lancelot relax, feel the slight graze of a hand return back to hold his face. 

It was Vane’s turn to be surprised when he felt a swipe of a tongue upon his lips. Vane felt his eyelids lift slightly, and he watched Lancelot push further into their kiss. Vane tried to open his mouth to speak, but was immediately silenced when Lancelot used this opportunity to push his tongue in. Vane breathed in sharply as Lancelot wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Their once chaste kiss now broken by desire; there was no turning back, no room for hesitation. Vane had to be sure he responded in earnest. As best as he could, Vane kissed back, meeting Lancelot’s greedy mouth with his. 

Vane however found he had exerted too much of his strength, and with a muffled cry, toppled both of them back onto Lancelot’s bed. Lancelot didn’t seem fazed however, not stopping for an instant as he fell, and holding onto Vane tighter. Now incredibly conscious of his larger body on Lancelot’s, Vane shifted; but was met with immediate surprise when he brushed against Lancelot’s groin. He recoiled back in shock, and found himself staring down at a face he had never seen Lancelot make before. 

They stayed like that for a moment, inches apart; the rise and fall of their chests beginning to calm. But before Vane could manage to slow down his breathing, he was dragged back down into an embrace. He swallowed quietly, trying to calm himself down, but nothing could stop his heart racing when all he could hear was Lancelot nestled in his neck, panting. When Vane realised Lancelot wasn’t ready to give up his vice grip and actually didn’t seem to mind Vane’s weight, Vane drifted his hands down to wrap his arms around his back and bring him in closer. Vane could feel his body respond in kind to Lancelot’s warmth, but he was unable to make the first manoeuvrer. 

“Vane...” Lancelot mumbled into his body. 

Vane fidgeted in response, but still they kept hold of one another. 

“Lan-chan?”

“How are you feeling?” Lancelot said quietly. 

Here, Vane tucked himself further into Lancelot, even if he was the larger of the two. “I’m okay…” a muffled voice that sounded like Vane’s said. 

“Tired?” Lancelot offered. “…Sad?”

Vane shook his head, nuzzling into Lancelot. “No. I’m happy. Really happy.”

“Why is that…?” Lancelot coaxed him gently, brushing Vane’s blonde hair with his fingers.

“I… didn’t think this would ever happen….” the muffled voice continued. 

“Why not?” Lancelot’s hand was soothing as he continued to rub Vane’s head.

“I always looked up to you...” Vane continued. “When I talk about protecting the people I love… The love… that I felt for you… was different…”

“Different?”

Vane squeezed tighter, digging his face completely into Lancelot’s neck. “Lan-chan...” 

Guessing that he’d have to go through a different technique to make him talk, and with the friction on his trousers becoming unbearable, Lancelot turned to try and look at Vane for answers. Alas, all he saw was a mass of blonde hair, framing inflamed ears, and obscuring his face from view. With all the unbelievable things that had already happened between them, Lancelot decided to add another to the pile, and quickly bucked his hips up against Vane’s.

Immediately, Vane jumped back once again. Seeing the look of shock on Vane’s face made Lancelot avert his eyes shyly at the thought of his bold move. A moment of awkwardness passed and Lancelot quietly took a glimpse back at Vane, only to see him staring, distracted at what had caused them to jump apart. 

“Vane...” Lancelot moved his legs, and Vane jerked his head up to look at his face. “You’re...”

“I’m sorry, Lan-chan! It’s just that… all that kissing...” Vane stumbled on his words in his attempt to explain himself. 

“It’s alright…” Lancelot said gently. “I’m glad.” After a moment’s consideration, Lancelot reached out and held Vane’s hand briefly, before guiding and holding it against his groin. “Here.”

“Lan-chan!” Vane couldn’t possibly get any redder, could he?

Lancelot closed his eyes in response and breathed out deeply. “It’s okay.” 

He trusted Vane. That was something he knew all too well. Lancelot breathed out again as he let go of Vane’s hand. He bucked his hips against the hand that remained cupped on his groin. Slowly, gently, his eyelids fluttered open as he used his free hands to push down his trousers, exposing himself to Vane. Vane swallowed in effort.

Technically, they had seen each other naked before. Once they had been young and innocent, and there were no connotations to be made about sleeping or bathing together. 

This was a much different scenario. Lancelot hoped he wasn’t appearing innocent. He had never had time to court, never had the leisure to experience the frivolities of romance. He hoped this was the right thing to do. Everything had suddenly tumbled into place, and now what was Vane to him? A close friend? A treasured partner? All he knew was that he had to coax Vane out of the shell he had crafted for himself. Usually so bold and boisterous, Vane was so meek when the spotlight turned on himself. 

Lancelot inhaled sharply when Vane lowered his mouth. The wetness of his tongue in contrast to his coarse hand jolted Lancelot out of his reverie.

Vane immediately released him and sprang up to look at him. “Lan-chan! Are you okay?” 

Lancelot gave a quick nod of the head and reached out to smooth some hair out of Vane’s eyes. “Yeah, you just surprised me is all.”

“Should I… keep going?” Vane said quietly. 

Lancelot breathed out and threw his head back onto his pillows. “Please.”

Vane was diligently obedient. His mouth returned to swallow Lancelot whole, and Lancelot couldn’t stop the cry that escaped his lips. Vane was eager, much too eager, but Lancelot didn’t have the heart to ask him to slow down. He closed his eyes, let his body give in. It was nice to let loose like this at times. He could be without restraint with Vane. No one to order, no one to please. Just Vane.

Vane’s kisses. Vane’s tongue. Vane’s lips. Lancelot let out a strangled cry when Vane abandoned his original plan of swallowing as much as he could. He had guessed his mouth was large… but… when had he began to notice Vane’s mouth? When was it when he had noticed Vane in that way? Seen the way his biceps were larger, the way his large body and demeanour contrasted with his gentleness. When had that curiosity parted from innocence?

Lancelot chanced a glance down and felt himself melt. It was a flash, but he swore he had seen Vane gazing up at him, curious green eyes watching his every reaction. He reached out to that blonde crown of hair, felt it through his fingers to dispel the idea it was a mirage. Vane paused, looked up, his mouth still full. He slowed down the pace, finally, as his eyes watched Lancelot, wondering.

“It feels good,” Lancelot whispered, rubbing his fingers together to catch strands of Vane’s hair. 

Vane nodded as best he could, and quickly got back to work, ducking his head down in the process. Lancelot threw his head back, let his hips buck upwards towards Vane’s mouth. 

“Vane! Vane!” The way Lancelot called Vane was usually tender and soft, but now his voice was laced with desperation. “Please!”

Lancelot let go of Vane’s head and figured he would pull back at the time of his release; but shuddering and moaning, he found he was still wrapped in that blissful warmth. Coming down from his euphoria, Lancelot’s gaze drifted down. Vaguely he saw Vane, his head down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

A second later however and he laughed as he threw his head back, Vane having collapsed into a hug on top of him. Vane squeezed Lancelot tightly, but that close proximity meant no mistaking that Vane was still aroused himself. Lancelot rubbed Vane’s arm and nudged him to signal him to move. 

“Let me take care of you,” Lancelot said gently. 

Vane could only watch as Lancelot slipped out from underneath him, knelt down on the floor beside the bed and spread his legs apart. 

“Tell me if I need to stop at anytime...” Lancelot said quietly, looking up at Vane. 

Only when Vane managed a meek nod did Lancelot begin. Pulling down the band of Vane’s underpants, he started slowly, not wishing to startle Vane more than he already was. Still, despite his brave face, Lancelot took a moment to steady himself before Vane’s erection. This was new territory for him. Mere moments ago he had kissed Vane, not knowing how he’d react. Now he was here, on his knees, between his legs, about to kiss his erection instead. Staring up at Vane, who stared at him back, Lancelot touched the tip with his lips. He heard Vane breathe in sharply.

Hesitantly, Lancelot opened his mouth. Pushing himself down gently, he wrapped his lips around the head. As the lashings of his tongue and the warmth of his mouth began to create the lubrication he needed, Lancelot picked up in rhythm. He chanced a look up to see how Vane was doing, and felt his heart skip a beat. 

Vane had always been easy to read, but this was something else entirely. There was something to be said about making a larger man writhe in ecstasy like this, and Lancelot found himself memorised by the way he could make Vane melt. There was Vane, looking down at him like he couldn’t believe his eyes. His hands cradled Lancelot’s head gently, and he made no attempt to muffle his loud panting. Vane: boisterous and loud, now at the mercy of his captain’s mouth. 

“Lan-chan… Lan-chan...” Vane was usually loud, but hearing him carry that same volume to bed created a much different effect. 

Lancelot resurfaced with a loud sigh as he took his mouth off. “Even when we’re doing something like this… You still call me ‘Lan-chan’...” Lancelot mused under his breath. He dove back in, an established rhythm causing him to make quick long licks along Vane’s length. He felt himself getting worked up at the sound of Vane’s ecstasy. Somehow Vane always seemed to get under that perfect professional guard he usually had up. 

With his eyes trained on his target, Lancelot quickly swallowed Vane back up. He was met with a decisive whimper when Lancelot lapped up the precum forming on Vane’s tip. After performing his own blowjob and this, it seemed Vane was already nearing his limit. A swirl of the tongue and a kiss from his lips, and Vane was in the palm of Lancelot’s hand. Lancelot watched as Vane’s chest rose and fell, felt his lust escalate with every pant coming from Vane’s lips. A few quick flicks and Vane had entangled his fingers into Lancelot’s long hair. 

“Lan… chan…!” Vane breathed out those two syllables, and followed with a loud drawn out cry. He clamped down harder with his fingers and Lancelot obediently sped up. “I… I… I…”

All of a sudden, Vane pulled back Lancelot’s head, ripping him free. Lancelot gasped hard at the sudden release. Still in a daze, he watched as Vane closed his hand over his own erection and finished himself in his own hand. Vane shuddered, and finally looked up at Lancelot, embarrassment inflaming his cheeks. 

It was to Vane’s surprise that Lancelot grabbed hold of his hand still covered with his seed. He made to lick, but Vane immediately closed his fist tighter.

“Lan-chan, you don’t have to!” Vane spluttered. 

Breathing in deeply, Lancelot climbed on top of Vane, still seated on his bed. “I want to,” was all he said, before he began lapping at Vane’s closed fist. 

With a whimper, Vane relaxed his hand and watched in disbelief as Lancelot made quick work of cleaning. When he was finished, Lancelot turned to look at Vane, but before he could even catch a glimpse, Vane had squeezed his arms around him and enclosed him into a tight hug. 

He was still shy. Even after all that had happened. Lancelot traced his hands over Vane’s back until they reached to hold his shoulders, and nuzzled into the crook of Vane’s neck. 

They stayed like that for a while. Their arms tight, their breathing steadying. It was when Lancelot moved that Vane loosened his grip. Lancelot moved his hands to Vane’s chest and pulled back to take a good look at him. 

“How are you feeling?” Lancelot said quietly. 

“I’m okay...” Vane replied back, just as quietly. The contrast of his red cheeks seemed to brighten his green eyes. 

Lancelot truly, desperately wanted Vane to feel it was really okay. He leaned forward to peck Vane on the cheek. Hesitantly, Vane realised he had to respond in kind. He pecked Lancelot back, on the cheek as well, at first. They traded light kisses for a moment, before Lancelot realised he couldn’t keep up with Vane’s boundless energy and let himself be smothered in kisses. 

Lancelot found himself laughing as Vane decorated his lapel with fluttering kisses. Throwing his head back gave Vane even more room, and he trailed up Lancelot’s collar bone, his neck, his ear. Vane held onto him so tightly. 

Happy at Vane’s newfound confidence, Lancelot brushed his hand against Vane’s cheek. Vane looked up for a moment, distracted. 

“Vane...” Lancelot cupped Vane’s cheek. His eyes were shining.

Though charmed by those bright eyes, Lancelot closed his own and leaned forward to touch his forehead with Vane’s. They were so close now. He felt he could match the pace of Vane’s breathing if he stayed together like this. 

“I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” Lancelot heard Vane say gently. 

Lancelot shook his head, though it felt more like he was nuzzling Vane’s forehead. “No… You’re not,” Lancelot replied back. 

He pulled back slightly to give himself room to kiss Vane on the forehead. 

“Stay by my side tonight,” Lancelot said. “So, that when you wake up, you know this wasn’t a dream.”

* * *

The next time Siegfried saw Vane, he was beaming. 

“You’re in a good mood?” Siegfried said, perking up. 

Vane revealed a toothy grin. “Hehe, thanks to you!”

“I’m glad,” Siegfried replied, with a smile.


End file.
